north central academy
by izzy-bellarocs
Summary: i'm not good with summaries. My mom kidnap, weird school, atom bombs headaches, who is that person in my memory, the locket is the secret to uncover my true lover and my powers AND to save my parents and the world. has my version of the characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

My mom was kidnap for her specials powers and now I was headed toward some freaky school called 'North Central Academy.' As I was walking up the pathway to this school which happens to be in Canada and not to mention it was snowing. I hate the cold. Where I come from it's sunny all the time well most of the time since its Miami. Anyway as I was walking up on the long pathway when I felt a massive headache start to form on the left side of my head. As I made my way to the gate. The security was all like," Halt who goes there." "Um.. I'm the new s-" and that's went it hit me like an atom bomb, my breathing stop and the locket I found with the note from my mother felt like it was burning a hole in my chest. I remember from the note she left me, '_I'm sorry for the pain we 'cause you and the pain in the near future. You have to understand it was your choice and we did it 'cause we love you.' _"Hey. Are you alright Miss?" the security said. Then I did what I could only do, I passed out. I heard quick footsteps and shouting. As the headache surpass I felt myself actually awaking. As I open my eyes I saw different faces. "Hello." said a male voice. "Hey." said a female voice. "Sweetie what's your name?" said the guy voice again. I cleared my throat. "My name is Isabel Palmer." I heard gasps. I heard someone say, '_Teresa's' daughter.' "Yea I'm her daughter.'' "We have been expecting you, but where is your mother?'' "She…she is the hospital." "Oh you poor thing.'' said a women running to meet me. As soon as I saw her face my migraine return. I yelp in pain. "Careful her memories are returning." said a male voice. "What are your names?" "Mine is Max." said the male. "I'm Sandy." said the female voice. "And I'm the women who just made you get that nasty, nasty headache, Amy." "Um where am I?" "Oh! Your in the office of the school." said Max. Then they started to give me a lecture of the school. We had uniform and everything. Like I was going to wear their tacky uniform. Anyway my classes didn't start till tomorrow so I just sat their till they were done. "Ok now let me show you where you'll be staying." said Amy. I walk out with her. As we exit out of the building and headed towards the dormitory she started to talk, "You should understand you'll be getting many headaches some worse then others. If I know your still the same kid from when you were little then I know you'll be brave. Right?' she said turning towards me. I looked at her then at the forest. "Sure." "Well here we are and your room is at the tippy top." I giggle. "At least I can make you laugh." I walked inside. It was like a ten-star hotel if their was any in the world. As I walk up the spiral staircase I couldn't but be amazed at the portraits and carving around the walls. Their were many doors, my guess the other kids rooms. After getting to my room I noticed that all of my things were there. I tried to unpacked and at least make everything more organized which lets face, its heard for me. I braided my hair into two pigtails. I try to settle into my bed as I close my eyes images quickly pass through my head and as that happen the burning locket and migraine return._


	2. the incounter with the boy

I woke up. It was still dark. I turned to my cell which was suppose to be takin away but I made up some lie. It was around five in the morning. As usual. I got up and walk over to the dresser. The uniform. White blouse,a tie, a blazer and the skirt and tie were plaid. Guys wore shorts or long bage slacks. So I guess it's time to put my style. I wore the plaid miniskirt with ny black skinny jeans and my black and white convores. The blouse had long sleve so I cut it till it look like short sleeves. The blouse was 100% cotton so I was able to put a long sleve under. I put the tie on loosely since I didn't know how to tie a tie. I grab my bag and keys and snuck my phone in my pocket. I locked my room on the way out. I headed downstaris. I was finally ouit the door. It was 5:20. Now let see to my right classrooms, to my left the boys dormitory and beyond that the forest. So I decided to go to the forests. I was directly infront of the boys dormitory. My headache started to form. Great this early to. Last night I had a headache less painfull I could barley feel the pain, guess 'cause I was sleeping. So last night the images or should i say movie going on in my head was of a little girl (me) siting in the forest all alone. It was cold and snowing. Duh Canada. Anyway I felt cold, lonely, scared. I didn't know where my parents where. I lost hope. No Ican't someone will find me and someone did. A boy around my age. He had messy blackish blueish purpleish I didn't know what color. He was holdong a flame towards my face 'cause it was dark and I mean really dark. I look up into his eyes. They were so pretty, sweet soft caring oh and violet. Oh and when he spoke to me I felt so safe. I couldn't help but blush and smile. "Um... are you lost my name is ______. Follow me." When I stood up I couldn't help but say. "Were wearing the same uniform." He chuckled. "Yea. Your the knew kid. Whats your name?" he questioned. "Isabel." I said shyly. "Thats a pretty name." "Thanks." I said blushing, and just like that we met up with my parents. I woke up then. I realise in my flashback I didn't hear his name. Back to reality. I check my phone it was 5:30. My headach sure didn't get any better. I tried to walk up to the forest. I heard a nosie from the side of the boys dormitory. I went over their cautiously. "Don't come any further girl." said a dark cold male voice. I giggled. I took my phone out and shone it to his face to se it. I cocked my head to the side. I felt a sudden warmth. So familiar. "Why are you looking at me like that do I look that interesting." "No..um actually familiar." I responded. "I never seen you around." he stated. "Oh." my eyes widen,thats right I'm new. "Well- I shrugged my shoulders-I'm new." I tried to smile. "Oh well if i were you I'll leave while I got the chance." He sounded all spooky. "I can't." "Why?" he ask. "Because I have to remember something about this place." His eyes widen a bit. He turned around. I grabbed his arm and yelled,"Wait!" He turned back around and said,"What?" he sounded very annoyed. I gave him a dirty look and said,"What is your power?" "Why do you care?" "I just have to know." Then i heard voices saying,"Hey did you hear that?" then another,"Yeah over here around the corner." He pulled me over around the other corner and put his hand over my mouth. He took off his hand when he realise I was being quiet. "Nothing. No one here. Must be the wind." Then I shiver realising I should have brought a jacket. I cursed under my breath. He looked at me and his eyes soften for like a second. I felt a sudden warmth and smiled. He turned his face away and I could of sworn I saw a little smiled. My headach came full blown. "Thanks." I said. "For what?" "Your power is fire." "Yea no problem." He started to walk back till he heard me yelped in pain. "Whats the matter?" I sawlloed the huge lump in my thorat hoping that i wouldn't scream in pain. "Nothing." I ran towards the forest.


	3. Classroom trouble

I ended up somewhere behind the trees. My head felt like it was going to burst. God did it hurt. Images started to flash through my head. It was the boy smiling, laughing, crying, pissed off. Then it all stop. There was a blinding light in front of my eyes and a girl was sitting in front of me and a boy was kneeling on top of a women. The women was covered in blood. The girl was crying really hard. "I..I d-didn't mean t..to." the girl stuttered. The boy looked up and just started at her. Tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. His eyes was so cold. The girl shivered. "Why? Why didn't you see her." the boy said. "I didn't know she was at the entrance of the cave. I'm….I'm so sorry." **" SHE IS DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!". **When he spoke again it send shivers down our spines. **"Leave. I HATE YOU!!! I NEVER wanna see you AGAIN!!!" **The boy broke out in waterfall tears. The girl crawled her way to the women. The boy looked like he was going to hit her but something was holding him back. The girl place both her hands over the women's body. "Please. Please save her." There was a warm glow and the blood stop bleeding and her breathing was normal again. _'Smart thing to copy his Alice of healing'_ "What-**WHAT DID YOU DO."** The girl smiled weakly. "She is better." the girl stood up and back up slowly. "Oh and don't worry you'll never have to see me again. Bye." She turned around her tears slowly leaking out of her already puffy face. "Ever again." she whisper to herself. She ran into the forest. That little video I just saw was my one of my memory flashbacks. "I-I did that." Then even though I didn't know the whole story started to cry. I was hugging my knees crying. I slap myself mentally. "Now is not the time to cry over something you barley remember and know about." I muttered to myself. I got up slowly wiping the tears off my face. 'Ouch.' my head still hurts but not that much. I checked my phone it was 6:30. Great what do I do now. I to walk around. I was heading out of the forest when I realize what my mom said in the letter. '_I'm sorry for the pain we 'cause you and the pain in the near future. You have to understand it was your choice and we did it 'cause we love you.' _So I decided to get my mind erase. "Smart move." I said. Wait if I decided to get my mind erase what made me to it. The boy….the images of him…..it has something to do with him. But what? "Oh well." I shrugged. I wish class would start. Wait I WANT CLASS TO START. Weird. I took out my phone there was a text by an unknown number. I clicked read now. It said, 'Watch what you remember. You never know something bad might happen.' What the hell was that about! I clicked reply. 'Who the hell are u n how did u get this !!' I send it. I waited awhile. It said, "this number is unavailable.' So they don't want me to find out who that person is. I stored just in case. It was around seven and kids started to come out. I quickly headed to my room and once again images of kids around the school wearing their style into the uniform. I peeked outside the window. They were wearing it correctly. Things have change since I was gone. I grabbed my bag. I waited for the bell to ring. When there was know kids I headed toward the middle school building. Outside Amy was waiting for me. Should took one look and burst into laughter. "what?" I asked confused. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Just like when you were little." her faced turned serious. "You will get into trouble if the teachers see you like that but- happy face now- they love you so.." "What happen why the strict rule in wearing it exactly by the code.?" I asked piss. She led me inside and people started to gasp when they saw me I gave them cold glares. "After the incident they change things." She turned towards the door. "Because of me when I left things change right?" She nodded. I smiled, "Well I'm back. Things are just goanna have to change again." I shrugged. She nodded very happily. She opened the door. I waited outside till I heard her mention new student. "Class we have a new student." I opened the door and walked in. I glance at the class. "So introduced yourself." Amy said. I took a deep breath. God why do I have to be shy. I looked up at them. "My name is Isabel Palmer." "Okay first period is study so Tata for now. "Wait", some girl shriek. I winced. "What are her powers what class and rank and her partner?" Amy walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Her powers and rank and what class is a secret right Isabel?" She looked at me and winked. 'Right I don't know my powers' 'Yep." I replied. "What about partner?" I turned to Amy. "Partner?" I said. "Someone to show you around take you to places blah blah etc. etc." I started to giggle then laughed. Amy laughed with me. I broke out of her grasp. "Me a…partner? Yeah right like I need one." Everyone looked confused. "I-" I was cut off by Amy. She shook her head. "I can't tell you." I smirked. "Why not?" said a boy with blonde spiky hair. "Cause." I shrugged. Everyone looked annoyed and confused. "So sit over there by Nat and-she leaned closer-not a peep about it to anyone and I warned your teachers." I nodded and headed to sit with Nat. I sat my stuff down and headed toward the window sill to sit. One of my legs were bend while the other dangle there. I looked out the window. I felt a sharp pain in my head like someone was poking it. I turned to face a girl with black hair in a ponytail. "Stop." I growled. "Why?" she snapped. "_**Because it HURTS." **_I yelled. "You don't talk to me like that." she shrieked. "SO Miss S. you can't tell me WHAT to do." "Miss S?" she sounded confused. "Miss Shrieking. Dam it. you don't have to shrieked." She was pissed now. The sharp pain wouldn't stop. Now she made me piss. I walk over to her my head down my bangs were covering my eyes. "If you don't stop right now I'll-" my voice sounded cold till she cut me off. "You'll what? Use your mysterious power?" I grabbed her by the neck and drag her my desk. I made sure her neck was crushing into the edge of my desk. I bang her head. "Sop or I will hurt you power or no power understand." She nodded. I smirked. "Why… can't I read your mind?" she mumbled. "my mind is..you see its…. Complicated once its gone you can read all you want just don't it causes me pain and trust me I feel enough pain." I lift her up and straighten her shirt. "Sorry I have a temper." I said sounding innocently. The teacher came back and said,"Oh and I forgot to mess with Isabel she has a temper and Isabel try and I mean try not to hurt anyone?" "Me hurt anyone come on Amy you know me when do I ever hurt people?" She shook her head. "To many times to count." She left and I went back to sitting on the window sill. Sorry I couldn't finish I busy at my mom work and babysitting. Please review I get sad cause no one gives me any. *snob*


	4. blushing boy and notes

**How long was study period. Wait is that what is called. Oh whatever. I decided to listen to music. I went to my bag and sat down. I was looking through my bag when I stop. 'My phone is my ipod so if I take out my phone I'll get in trouble.' I growled. 'We can have ipods but not cell phones.' I took out my bag. Whatever. I lean my back in my bench. Yeah bench. One long desk and seat. Weird I know. This kid came up to me. He had dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Cute I guess. "Um… the class and um I were… um you know wondering um why-he gulps-you wear your uniform like that." I just stared at him. "Before I say anything what's your name kid?" He blushed light pink. He cleared his throat. I chuckled. Awwww he has a crush on me. "D…D…D….Danny." he stuttered. I smiled. His blushed deepen. "Well its very nice to meet you D…D…D….Danny. Now-leans forward-what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" A boy with reddish blonde hair stood up. He had brown eyes and glasses. "The school clearly states that-" "What!" I blurted up. I stood up. "Are you sure I'm the one dressing wrong or you." Everyone was confused. "What do you mean?" Miss S questioned. "Is it written down or something saying that I can wear my uniform like this?" "Actually yes." said reddish blonde kid. He showed me the page. 'All kids must wear uniform according to dress code.' I read to myself. But that's impossible when **_**I **_**was here- oh wait that's right things change when I left. "All my fault." I whispered as I sat down in my seat. "When was that ruled established?" Danny spoke up next. "The year 2003. that's the year I first came and the rules for the dress code was established." "Why?" said rd( (reddish blonde kid). "Nothing." I said. I settled in my seat my forehead resting on the palms of my hand. I did this. **_**I **_**cause the school to change. **_**I **_**nearly killed that women and **_**I**_** 'caused that boy so much pain. A tear leaked out of my eye. I quickly wipe it away. My head started to hurt. I set my hands down and grip the table. The kid next to me finally spoke up. "Oi you ok?" I turned around to realize it was the boy from before. I guess he notice too. "The girl from this morning." "I'm……fine." I try hard for my voice to sound calm as possible. He nodded and turn to read his book. I can't do this. I grab my bag and rested my head on top. My face facing….Nat. I closed my eyes. The girl I mean me kept popping up. The kids weren't wearing the uniform like they were suppose to. Everyone was smiling. "Bellhina." I heard a voice called out to me. I turn to notice it was the boy from before. "Hey ____!" I yelled. Again I didn't hear his name. "You wanna go to central town with me?" he asked. "Will there be ice cream?" I questioned. "Duh that's the only way I can get you to come." I took his hand. "Okay." I sound all innocent and happy. Then it all went black. I heard voices screaming, "Its all your fault!" "I never wanna see you again!" "I hate you!" "Leave I said Leave." It kept going on. Stop! I want it to stop. I felt someone tugging me. "Wake up." A boy appear, He pointed at me. He said something but I couldn't hear it. Then there was a bright flash. I woke up clutching my locket. "Are you really sure your alright?" his voiced still sound cold. I nodded. I took out my locket. "I'm sorry." I whispered for no one to hear. I rub my temples. God when will this head ache go away. "Nat?" I said. "Hn." was all I got. "Is there a central town with an ice cream shop.?" he eyed me suspiciously, "Yeah but its closed down when the people who own it left. The building is still there though." "Kay." 'I'll go there after school. Maybe it can't help my memories come back." I sighed. The everyone ran to there seats as a mean looking teacher walked in. He turned to face us. I atomically recognized I him. "I hear we have a new student?" his voiced sounded mean and cold. I stood up and walked to him. "Young lady you are not allowed to wear your uniform liked that I will have to write you a detention." I just smiled. I pat him on the back. "Long time no see…BJ." His eyes widen as I said that. "Isabel!" he gasp. A big smile was plastered on his lips as he hugged me. Everyone was shocked to see what he had done. "No detention." "WHAT!!" everyone but Nat and some girl yelled. "Like I said there is a reason why I dress this way." I smirked. "First the uniform and no detention? How come?" some girl yelled. BJ set me down and faced the class. "It's a secret." he winked at me. He gave me two folded pieces of paper. The first one said,' in any of your classes you have a headache just ask to go to the bathroom. The teachers will understand.' the second said,' Lunch. North forest. Don't be late.' I looked out the window. I saw a guy dress in all black with black raven messy hair and a white mask. I felt pain go through the back of my head. I grind my teeth. BJ saw this and looked out the window. He lean forward and whispered in my hear, "Be careful." I nodded and headed towards my seat. I grab the edge of the bench and began to squeeze the chair to relieve my pain. I hope no one notice the dents. The bell rang signaling for lunch. I grab my bag and grab Nat sleeve. "Why do you always do that?" he sounded angry again. "Where is the northern woods?" He turned to me. "Why?" he questioned. "Just tell me?" I said sounding annoyed. "Where you were last night." I nodded and ran there. Nat prov. 'Why does she want to know bout the northern woods?' I remember the letters she was reading in class. 'She was looking out the window when *smirks* BJ *smirks some more* whispered "be careful" "Whats does that mean? Wait why the hell do I care?" I growled at the memory of my childhood.**


	5. sadness, and pain the worst feelings

**I headed to the forest that I was planning to go this morning. I was in there but no sign of emo dude with white mask. I walk some more until I was in a clearing. I saw him in the middle of it looking at the sky. "it's a pretty sky. Isn't it?" I said. He stood up and looked at me. Then he was staring at me. Great. I only came here to get stare at when I could be eating something. He sigh. "Okay. My name is Cole. I will be your Dangerous ability teacher. You would do missions for the school when ask to do. No buts, or's, if's, or ands. You do as I say or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" I just stood there. Dangerous Ability? Mission? "Um…Cole sorry to ruin your speech but I don't know my power?" "How of and idiot can you be?" "Excuse me?" "Sasha aka miss S was trying to read your mind and she couldn't. There is a reason why she couldn't." I stare at him all confused like. He cursed something under his breath. "Your power nullification. Ring any bell?" I sat down. My head on my hands. I close my eyes and breath deeply. **_**Flashback "okay Isabel now try to nullify my power." said BJ. He threw a lighting bolt at me but it quickly disappear when it came about 3 feet towards me. "Not bad. Now can you protect others around you?" My mom step forward. He threw on at her. "Not bad." Everyone was impressed. The flashback change and I was fighting someone. It as a girl wearing black shot shorts. A black silk tank top and vans. Here hair was blood red. She wore a joker mask. I was weakening. I couldn't keep up nullifying here ice daggers. I look into here eyes for about minute and felt power surge through every inch of my body. Next thing you know I was throwing ice daggers at her. I defeated her easily. That day I found out I also have the copy alice and that same day I had many new powers. End of flashback **_**Yes I remember my power. I felt so happy. A smile came to my lips. "I take it you remember." he said. I nodded. "Great. Now run 10 laps around this clearing, do 50 pushups and sit ups under 30 minutes." I nodded. I ran like I never knew I could. I was amazed that I didn't run out of breath until lap 9. I finish in 25 minutes. "Fin*pant*ished." I kept panting. When I finally caught my breath. "Good for now. Now nullify my alice." He had a smirk on his face. Whatever his alice was. I didn't want to get hurt. He grab my wrist. I looked at his mask. I realize he also had earrings. On both of his ears. Emo for sure. He squeezed my wrist some more. "What's with the mask and earrings?" I ask. He seem pissed. "Alice controllers." he muttered. "You nullify my power perfectly." He waved me off. I headed to the cafeteria. I was happy that I found out my power. Maybe I can copy some kids ali- "AHHH." I yelp in pain. No one was in the hallway. So I skipped lunch and went to the classroom. I sat down in my seat hoping for the pain to surpass. It went away. I looked through my bag. I found my phone. Someone was calling me. I picked up it was a male voice. "Oh so you decided to pick up?" he said. "Who are you ?" "No no no Isabel you listen to me. No questions." "But-" "Listen here very carefully. You make any friends and well there will be consequences" "Why?" "Because **_**darling**_** you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt because of you." "Fine but where is my mom?" "Tsk tsk tsk already forgot what I said. No questions. Now keep your pretty mouth shut and everything will go smoothly. Got it.'' "Yes but-" The line with dead. Damn it. I don't want nobody to get hurt because of me. Which means no more miss nice sunshine smiles a lot girl but its time for miss cold mean cruel emotionless keep to herself girl. I put my phone in my bag and doodled in my notebook. Kids started to come in. When they made eye contacted I just glare at them making sure they were scare. Nat and his friends came in and sat down. They all started to ask me questions. I glared at all of them and went to resume my position on the window sill. I looked out the window. Class resumed. When it ended I ran straight towards my room. I felt like crying when I was safely secure in my room. But not now in a couple of hours. I decided to take a long warm bath. Next thing you know I fell asleep. I know who falls asleep in the tub. I cursed myself. I stood up and made sure to dry myself really good so I wouldn't be all wrinkly. It was 6:57. Great almost time for dinner. I put on my gray bagging yet stylish shorts and my navy tank top. I put on my blue converse. My hair was left down and wet. I loved when my hair is wet. It always left my hair a little curly when it became dry. I walk down stairs. Everyone was all ready their. They all looked at me like I was…well I don't know. I rolled my eyes. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said. That made everyone stop gawking at me. I took my seat. I saw the food. Chicken with cheese on top and yellow rice mixed with veggies. Before the butler put my plate on the table I got up. I started to walk back to my room. I hate that food. Disgusting. Why can't it be lasagna. I love that. "Where are you going Miss?" asked the butler. I looked at the food then him. "Not hungry." I climbed back up the stairs. As soon as I was in my room my head started to hurt. I started my homework. Great math. I tried to do the problems. There was a glow and I saw a boy and me sprawled on the floor. "The problem isn't that hard. God are you dumb." the boy said. A vein pop in my head and little me's head. "Don't call me that and HELP ME!!" I screamed at him. "Fine." he start to help little me and little squeaked that she I mean I finally understood it. It faded away then everything went black and I was swallowed in to the darkness. When I woke up my head was killing me. It was like I was getting hit with metal hammers. The pain was too intense not to mention my locket burning. I was scared. I felt like crying for real this time. I felt tears form in my eyes and my vision began to blur. I started to hit the pillow to relive my pain. I buried my head into the pillow and screamed. Flashbacks of my parents and the boy having fun kept coming into my head, The school look so different not to mention the atmosphere. Then I saw to men in black suits wearing sunglasses walking toward me. They grab both of my arms. Then a boy around eighteen or seventeen with reddish hair and earring on his ear came up to me. He lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. I just glared. "Izzy." his sounded all innocent. "Why can't you agree with me and work for us. Then you wouldn't have to use your precious alices to help ____ and _____. Why are your friends with them anyway?" I spit on his face making him slap me. I was looking down my bangs covering my face. "I love them to much. Plus I would never come work for you gay hag." I giggled. "You idiot! Don't you realize…" but he never finish his sentence their was an explosion and **_**he**_ came. My heart started to the flip. He looked so piss. He looked hot like that. Then pain started to pass and the flashback slowly disappear but I did notice one thing. His eyes held so much care for me. Those beautiful, crimson eyes. I was so mad. Tears streaming down my eyes. Its all my fault. EVERYTHING. My friends, family, everyone I cared about probably the whole school was and still is in danger because of ME!! I screamed in frustration and hatred towards me and threw the pillow towards my dresser hitting the vase of flowers from the teachers making it crashed to the floor with a **BANG!** I made my way over their and tried to pick up the pieces but ended up cutting myself. I laughed evilly. Good I hope I bleed to deaf. I deserved for what I have down. Then I heard someone trying to open the door. Then with another bang Nat came in. He took a look at me. "_Isabel." was all he said with such kindness and gentleness that made me run to him and hugged him. "Its all my fault." I repeated. He look so much like the boy. Then I realize what I was doing. I push him back and said something that I could tell stung him. "Get away from me. You… You. You shouldn't be near me. I shouldn't be near you. You'll wind up getting hurt and hating me like that little boy._


	6. New alices and Uncle

**Lets get this straight me no owning Gakuen Alice ok? Good. ______________________________________________________________________________ ****Nat's Prov.** "You… You. You shouldn't be near me. I shouldn't be near you. You'll wind up getting hurt and hating me like that little boy." she said. What the hell is up with her? She doesn't remember me. She keeps crying. I looked at her hand. It was bleeding like crazy. I took a step closer. "Please!" she yelled. "Don't get near me. I don't want no one to suffer because of me." she whispered. "Let me at least help your hand." I said. I touched her hand but she slap it away. "AHHH!" she scream. She collapsed on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I went to her bathroom in search of first aid kit. Dam she doesn't have one. I carried her bridal style to my room. I rested her on my king sized bed. She was sweating like crazy. I grab the first aid kit and clean her wound. I saw pain in her face every time I try to clean it. I wrap her hand up. I got a towel and dry her face up. She look like such an angel. Her skin was pale yet tan. Her brown hair in layers genteelly waving down past her shoulders. Damnit what the hell am I thinking. She kept twisting and turning. I was actually kinda scared wondering what she is thinking. **Isabel Prov. ** I was scared. It was so dark. The boy pop into my head. "Trust me. Don't you trust me Belhina?" the boy ask. "I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone but I don't want to be alone." I started to cry. "You don't have to be." There was a bright flash. I started to open my eyes. I was in a room. The carpet was black and so was the king sized bed. The pillows were red. There was a plasma screen TV, game consoles of the latest edition, DVD player, stereo, huge walk through closet. The furniture was wood polish in black with fine detail. I saw a boy leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I tried to get up but ended up yelling in pain. "My head." I whispered. The boy instantly woke up and came to me. "Are you alright?" his voice was still cold but I could hear the gentleness. I eyed him suspiciously. "It's just my head. I can't move without it hurting." I said. "Oh that's good." "Where am I Nat?" "My room duh…idiot." "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled. "Stop it your making my ears bleed." "Hmph." I crossed my arms leaning back on the pillow. "What happen? Why did you tell me to go away?" I thought about his question. I can't tell him. But I have to trust someone. "I can't tell you." 'Damnit.' I thought. "Why?" "They'll…They'll come after you." I said nearly in tears. "Who?" I shook my head. He put his hand over mine and looked in to my eyes. I got lost in them. Should I? What happens if he gets hurt? "I-if I tell you you'll get hurt. I don't want people to get hurt because of me." I started to cry. He just looked me. ` **Nat's Prov.**

Something is wrong. Why won't she tell me who is the people she is referring to**.** Why the hell do I care anyway. "I can handle myself." I said hoping she would tell me if I said that. "How do I know you can handle yourself? How do I know if I could trust you?" she said. I was getting piss at her. She kept fidgeting with the sheets. I lifted her chin to make her look at me. "I'm strong enough." I took a deep breath. If I tell her about the missions I do she'll tell me what's wrong. I trust Belhi- I mean Isabel.The girl from my past. I trust her. "I do missions for the Academy. I do there dirty work. I'm trained to handle it. That's why I'm the only special start in the middle school branch." Her eyes widen. She bit her lower lip and sighed. "Promise me. Promised me that you'll protect yourself more often. Please." she was begging. "I promised." I said. I was relieved but shock at what she was telling me. ** Isabel Pro. ** I told him everything. My flashbacks, the texts, the calls. Everything but my mom, that was the only thing I couldn't tell. I couldn't bring the strength to tell him about her. When I was finish I finally took a look at his face. Emotionless. "Well…" I said. "Wow." was all he said. Wow. That's his reaction. Wow. "Now you see. Promise me you will be careful." I was crying. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay Polka dots." He smirked. Polka dots. Then I realize my shirt was a little up revealing the hem of my underwear. I pounce on him trying to choke him yelling, PERVERT I'm GONNA KILL YO-" I was cut off by the pain I felt and passed out..**Nat's Prov.** What the hell?! I pick her up bridal style and carried her back to her room. Then I went back to mine. Isabel I'm sorry for what I cause you but I promise to make it up to you. I know you still like me, I can feel it. "I promise." I whispered before falling asleep. **Isabel Prov.**I woke up from the sunlight hitting my eyes. I didn't feel like getting up. "knock knock!" said a female voice. "UGH! Five more minutes." I yelled. "Knock Knock." she said. I got up and headed towards the door. Whoever it is I swear I'm gonna-"AMY!" I yelled. "Hi Isabel. The high school principle wants to see you in five minutes." she sounded perky. "But isn't the high school like really far away. How can I make it there in FIVE freakin minutes." "Here." she said giving me a stone. It was grayish white. "A stone. A STONE." She left me. Great. I walk back inside studying the _Flashback_

"_This stone is sooooo pretty." The stone in my hand was grayish white. I held it in my hand tightly and closed my eyes, I took a deep breath. I felt the stone sink inside my skin. I felt a rush of power. "Now lets see." Then instead of looking at a forest I was looking at a room. It had a big living room and- End of flashback _I was clutching the end of the bed. I was panting like I just ran in the Olympics. I sat on the floor staring at the stone. "Shit! Five minutes!" I grab my sneakers. I closed my hand and concentrated on the stone. I open my eyes and felt power surge through me. I grab my hat and picture the high school building. Before I knew it I was in front of the building. I felt a rush of wind and realize I was in Canada. Great its cold. I'm gonna have to copy Nat's alice. I rush inside the building. I ask for the principle and was rush inside. It was 7:30. "You called" I said facing a chair. "It's been so long since I saw you Isabel." Mr. P (Mr. principle.) "Do you know me?" I ask confused. He turn around. He was in his forties. He had dark brown with a touch of gray. He had dark brown eyes that glitter in the light. He was wearing a blue button shirt with the first three unbutton and some beige slacks. He had a blue/white plaid tie. "I'm your uncle." he said. I believed him. I saw a picture of all of us having a picnic on his table. I felt something towards him. "I sort a remember you and Auntie." He smiled. "Here." he said while passing me a sliver sleek card. I looked at it. My name was printed in scripted. It looked like a credit card. I looked at him confused. "You can buy whatever you want with it and not worry about the price." "Unlimited credit card." I said. "Yep. Oh here I think you'll be happy with what's inside." I sat down in the leather chair and took the file. A smiled crept its way towards my lips. "He's here. This was the school he went to?" I said. "Yes but you should know something. His alices are ghost and age manipulation. So everyone thinks he is 3. He lied to the whole school. They all think he is 3." "Well not for long." I got up. "Please visit your Auntie after school." he said. "I will. Doesn't she own a store or something." I asked. "Yea its called BitterSweet." he said. "Okay one more thing." "Shoot." "You-chan moves in with me." I said as a matter-of-fact tone. A while past till he agreed. I teleported to my room and grabbed my bag and phone. I notice that there are three buildings in each age school(meaning high school, middle school, and elementary school.) First is the girls dormitory for no stars up to two stars, then the three stars and special stars, and last the boys dormitory. It weird I know. They go by star ranks. The more the stars the better the room, food, and allowance. I transported back to the high school building to copy some alices. I copy mind control, water, ice, and earth. Maybe in class I'll copy the other kids. So in mid walking I teleported to class. Everyone was shocked but I just smirked. I looked up from my hat to copy some of the students alice. I copied invention, mind reading, fire, and levitation. Sweet. I got some good alices. When I sat down I notice everyone looking at me. "What?" I ask in annoyance. Rd spoke up. "Aren't you cold?" he ask. "No." I was using the fire alice I copied to heat my body. "Oh I don't think I ever got your name?" I asked. "Um…. Its Mike." "Cool." I said. I turned to my bag and kept my phone hidden so I could listen to music. "Good morning my class." Amy came and walked in. I decided to test out my mind reading and control alice. 'Got some powers.' I sent it to her head. She looked at me and smiled. I smirked and nodded. "Anyway there is an important meeting sooooo no classes till lunch. Tata for now." She left the class. I turned of my music and got up. The door open with a loud **BANG**! You-chan I thought.


	7. Youchan and Slut

He really was here. But three year old form. He had messy gray hair and emerald eyes. "Youichi you came to visit your favorite sister!" Ms. S yelled running up to You-chan to give him a hug. "Get away from me you old hag." He said pushing away from her and running up to Nat. Nat let him sit in his lap. "Hey." Nat said to You-chan. "Hey." he said back. I sat in my seat. My hat covering my face. "Who's the dude." You-chan asked. "I'm a girl." I said. He snorted. I giggled. "What's so funny hag?" "You shouldn't called people hags unless there actually one." I replied. "I could do what ever I want." He push me off my seat and took it." He faced me and stuck his tongue out. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closely towards his ear I whispered, "You can not tell me what to do. You listen to me. I know your secret." "Yoooouuuuu-chan." I said all childish and innocent. He blushed and his eyes wide. Everyone wonder what I told him. I smirked and was about to walk out when he yelled, "**NEE-CHAN!!!!!"** He turned back into a twelve year old. He started hugging me. I took my hat out to face him. "So now your nice to me." I turned to the confused kids. "He is half Japanese. Nee-chan means sister in Japanese. I adopted You-chan when he was three. As you know his alice is ghost manipulation but also age manipulation. So he can turned or stay whatever age he wants." Everybody nodded. You-chan turned to face the class. "Nee-chan only calls me You-chan, nobody else." I hugged him tightly. I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "So this school is suppose to train your alice or alices. Let's see what you got." "But-" I cut him off. "No buts you don't know how powerful I can be so don't go easy on me." He hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Why are you here though?" Since I had copied mind reading and control I told my story in my head and sent it to his. He started to cry and ran back up to hug me. "Nee-chan that's sooooo sad. I'm sorry that happen to you!" I kissed his forehead again. I pushed him in front of me, "Show me what you got." He nodded. Then two ghost appear. They were bikers. Muscular, leather jackets, tattoos, mustaches, on with sunglasses the other with a bandana on there head. The first one had short hair while the other with the bandana had long hair tied in a ponytail. You could see scars on there faces and arms. Oh they had boots too. (Ok biker one meaning biker with sunglasses is gonna be B1 while the other one with bandana will be call B2 its easier.) I pretended to be scared so everyone can't find out my alices. I backed up slowly till my but hit the teachers desk. The bikers pulled out a bat. I smirked in my mind. Time to do some mind control. Still acting scared I slowly control the bikers. (Right now there under control) "I can't do this." said B1. "Me too. I'm tired of him making us do stuff." said B2. They backed off and slowly walked to You-chan. I slowly got up and sat on the desk still acting scared and looking confused. "We're tired of you controlling us." B2 said. "Yea now were gonna show you what you made us do." B1 said getting ready to hit You-chan. I saw Nat step up. I gave him the stay-out-of-this look. He was mad and confused. Then both of the bikers were about to hit You-chan. An inch before the bat came in contact with his skin I lifted my hand up. "Stop." I whispered. I came up to the bikers and put my hands on there shoulders. "That's enough boys I can handle it from here." I said. "Are you sure Miss Isabel." B2 said. "Yes." I said. They both disappear. I teleported behind You-chan and whispered in his ear but loud for everyone to hear. "You need to learn how to control you ghost Youichi." I call him by his name when I'm mad at him or think he isn't trying. He let is head fall. "Yes Nee-chan." "Good. Now since we have like a super long time till lunch I want you to go to your room and make sure you things are packed." I said with authority in my voice. I came around to look at him. "Why?" he asked. I grabbed my bag and was almost at the door. "Because little brother you moving in with me." He was speechless. "Houtou." he said. "Houtou. Now are you coming or not?" I was almost out the door. "YEEESSS NEEEE-CHHAAANNN!" I turned around to see a really huge grinned on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh don't forget we gotta visit Auntie and I need to make you new clothes." I said. He nodded happily.**Fast forward to lunch**

"Nee-chan can we sit with my friends?" You-chan ask. I can't sit with his friends. Knowing me I will automatically become friends with them. It's sort a hard for me not to make friends. I looked at the table to notice Nat, a couple of girls and guys. I sighed. "Oh right." he said remembering that I can't make friends and that telling him and Nat was a mistake. "But you go and sit with them for me please." I said smiling. His face brighten a bit. He nodded and headed over to the table. I sat at the table behind them. This blonde hair chick started laughing out of no where. "Awwww look Miss new student is all alone. Where's ya bro?" she asked. "With his friends Slut." I said. "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!" she yelled. She was pissed. "I am **not **a **slut**." she stated. "I giggled. "Are you kidding me. You were clothes that are to tight and to small for you and way to much makeup. Its obvious you're a slut." I stated calmly. "Listen you Bitch. Just cause your new doesn't mean you can prance around here in tank tops and shorts. Your probably freezing your ugly ass." She said proudly. "Listen here. No one calls me a bitch, Bitch and I ain't clod cause…." I stopped and decided to burn her hair. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. She ran over to Nat. "Nat stop the fire pllleeasee." she purred. I stop the fire. "Thanks." she said. I giggled. "What you giggling about…._**bitch.**_" She didn't say that. I got up and slowly walked to her. "What to do…. What to do." I kept repeating. "Burn her hair." You-chan said. "I already did that." I said. "You did that Bitch." "That's the third time you said that." I was seriously losing my temper. nullified her alice just in case. "Damnit. I can't use my alice." she said. I smirked evilly. "Of course you can'…._Luna_." "How do you know my name?" I pointed to her head. I smirked again. I froze her in her place. "Now I could many _painful_

Things to you." I stated. I unfroze her. She attacked me. She was on top of me. I levitated her off. Then I round house kick her, kneed her stomached. She started screaming and grabbing her head. I was messing with her head. "Now-I kneel down to her and lift her chin- never mess with me or You-chan." I looked in her eyes. She pass out from the pain. I stood up. "She'll wake up in and hour or two." I walked out of the cafeteria. I heard people clapping. I saw Cole. "_**What**_." I growled. "Nice job." he pass me a chocker. It was black with blue carving in it. There was a single blue stone in the middle. I put it on. He then put bracelets, earrings, belts with chains, and a hair clip. He pass me another chocker but this one was soft and lacey. It goes on my thigh I thought. "Alice restrainers." he said. I nodded. I teleported to my room to the uniform on. I got the button shirt and left it unbutton cause I had a tank top. I got the blue/black checkered skirt and put it on. I put the chocker on my thigh. Everyone could see it. I teleported to class. Everyone looked at me confused. I copy a voice pheromone. Then boys started to come to me. "Would you marry me!" "I LOVE YOU!" "Be my girlfriend." Great fan boys. "**Leave. Me. Alone.**" They instantly backed off. I felt a shocked go up my spine. I grabbed the chocker. I tried to pull it off. A note fell.

_Dear Isabel,_

_Sorry but this chocker cannot come off. The other do but not the chocker. Hope you enjoy it. Love you favorite teacher,_

_Cole_

"Damnit." I said out loud. I toss the paper in the trash can and burn it. "And I'm a slut look what's on her thigh." Luna said. She woke up early. "I'm not a slut." I said sounding dangerously. "Then what's with the chocker, and jewelry?" "I'll kill you if you find out." You-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the class. "Alice restrainers?" I smiled evilly and nodded. Amy came in. "Were going to the beach the day after tomorrow." she said happily. "**WHAT!" I yelled. I. Hate. The. Beach….. Sometimes.**


	8. The sad song

I felt the classroom began to get hot. I felt my body go into shock and I collapse into my chair. Amy eyed me and I rolled my eyes scratching the chocker. "Free class so you kids can get ready. Don't forget about Auntie Isabel." she said looking at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied. I grabbed You-chan arm. "Show me where this central town is so we can visit her." He just nodded. I read his mind and a picture of a village with stores and trees with people walking around. I liked it. It was peaceful. I teleported to it. "Sweet were here." We walk around till we came upon a store label BitterSweet in black and pink with a cherry next to it. I walked in with a smile plastered on my face. Memories of visiting almost everyday. I loved this place. I went to the cashier. "Excuse me is Mrs. Palmer here?" I ask sweetly. "Yeah but you can't see her she's…. she's busy." she is sooooo lying. "Tell her its important." I demanded. "No. Now listen kid Mrs. Palmer doesn't have time to see a kid like-." she was cut off by me. "My name is Isabel Palmer her niece and this is her nephew Youichi Hijiri(he kept his last name)." The lady looked shocked and ran somewhere. A couple minutes pass till I heard a high pitch scream. Then a tall slender women with dark brown hair and light brown eyes was running towards me. She gave me a bear hug. "Can't..breathe…Auntie." I struggled to talk since she was squeezing the lights out of me. "Sorry." she said nervously. The next few minutes we were talking about what had happen when I left. "Oooohhhhh okay then well wanna help me design some clothes. "Sure." I sang happily. I notice a mini stage and saw two guitars. "Auntie caught me looking at it. "You use to perform here. The customers really enjoyed it." I smirked and grab You-chan arm. He picked up the red bass guitar while I picked up the dark blue electric guitar. "Which song?" You-chan question with excitement in his voice. "here we go again by Demi Lavato."

I started to strum and slowly forgot my worries. You-chan slowly started to strum as well.

_I throw all of your stuff away Then I clear you out of my head I tear you out of my heart And ignore all your messages I tell everyone we are through Cause I'm so much better without you But it's just another pretty lie Cause I break down Every time you come around O Oh O Oh _

I was having so much fun. You-chan was just…. Well just rock in it out. _So how did you get here Under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Than trying to let you go Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you Is so addictive We're falling together You'd think that by now I'd know Cause here we go go go again You never know what you want And you never say what you mean But I start to go insane Everytime that you look at me You only hear half of what I say And you're always showing up too late And I know that I should say goodbye But it's no use Can't be with or without you O Oh O Oh So how did you get here Under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Than trying to let you go Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you Is so addictive We're falling together You'd think that by now I'd know Cause here we go go go again Ohhh And Again (And Again) And Again (And Again) And Again I threw all of your stuff away And I cleared you out of my head And I tore you out of my heart O Oh O Oh O Oh O Oh So how did you get here Under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Than trying to let you go Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you Is so addictive We're falling together You'd think that by now I'd know Cause here we go go go again (Here We Go Again) Here We Go Again Should have known better Than trying to let you go Cause here we go go go again Again (again) again and again and again And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again_

There was a lot of clapping and people taking a picture. Next song. Let see what should it be. For the next hour we kept playing. "This is the last song for today!" I shouted. Damnit I can't think of a song. Then like a light bulb appear on top of my head. Both of us change to acoustic guitars. Here we go I hope I don't cry. Miss you by Aaliyah

Ooh...OohHey...ey...ey...eyN,n,n,n,no,no,no[Chorus]It's been too long and I'm lost without youWhat am I gonna do Said I've been needin you (Said I'm needin you)Wantin youWonderin if you're the same andWho's been with youIs your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)I wanna cry sometimesI miss youOff to collegeYes you went awayStraight from highschoolYou up and left meWe were close friends also loversDid everything for one anotherNow you're goneAnd I'm lost without you here nowBut I know I gotta live and make it somehow[Bridge] Come back to me(to me)Can you hear me (callin)Hear me callin (for you) for youcuz it's[Chorus]It's been too long and I'm lost without youWhat am I gonna do Said I've been needin you Ooh...OohWantin youWonderin if you're the same andWho's been with youIs your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)I wanna cry sometimesI miss youNow I'm sittin hereThinkin bout youAnd the days we used to shareIt's drivin me crazy I don't know what to doI'm just wonderin if you still careAnd I don't want to let you knowthat it's killin meI know you got another lifeAnd gotta concentrate baby[Bridge] Come back to me(to me)Can you hear me (callin)Hear me callin (for you) for youcuz it's[Chorus]It's been too long and I'm lost without youWhat am I gonna do Said I've been needin you Ooh...OohWantin youWonderin if you're the same andWho's been with youIs your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)I wanna cry sometimesI miss you[Chorus]It's been too long and I'm lost without youWhat am I gonna do Said I've been needin you Ooh...OohWantin youWonderin if you're the same andWho's been with youIs your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)I wanna cry sometimesI miss youI,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I(I miss you)I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,II can't breathe no moreSince you went awayI don't really feel like talkinDon't want to hear you don't love meBaby do you understand me I can't do a thing wihtout you[Chorus]It's been too long and I'm lost without youWhat am I gonna do Said I've been needin you (Said I'm needin you)Ooh...OohWantin youWonderin if you're the same andWho's been with youIs your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)I miss you(repeat until fade)

_Tears started to fill my eyes. I saw Nat looking at me. He was with his friends. The clapping stop after 5 minutes. "What do you need? My aunt is busy so if its okay if I help you?" The tears were still there. I could tell they knew there was more to the song then just a girl singing it._


	9. Swimsuit season

I wait for there response till I heard Ms. S yell. "Your Aunt!" "Yea my Aunt owns this store." They all look surprise. "Come on I bet you need swimsuits." I said while rolling my eyes. I tap You-chan on the shoulder. "Don't forget I need to design your clothes and we need to shop for food, manga, books, and electronics." He nodded and we both smiled. I introduced myself first seeing I didn't know half the people. "Hi I'm Isabel Palmer." I smiled but I said the sentence with no emotion. A girl with pink slightly curly hair and light pink eyes step in front. "Hi my name is Anna. I have the cooking alice." They all introduced themselves. Sorry I was to tired to write its like 6:30 and I couldn't go back to sleep but Anna is Anna, Hotaru is Heather, Ruka is Danny, Natsume is Nat, Nonoko is Niki, Koko is Kyo, Yuu is Mike, Tbussa is Tommy, Misaki is Mimi, Permy is Ms. S, You-chan is You-chan, Aoi is Ashley Ash for short and Sky is Kitsume. "Okay come on into the dressing rooms." I push the girls in. Heather came out first. She was wearing is a dark purple monokini (to see it search monokini on Google images. The one I pick for her is pink but I change it to her color.) She came out and I saw Danny blushing. Couple 1 I said in my head. Next was Anna. She was wearing a pink bikini that ties around her neck and has a small bow in the center. I saw Kyo blushing. Couple 2. Next is Niki. She was wearing a dark blue bikini that also tied around her neck and the bottom was a small frilly skirt that tied to the side. Mike's eyes widen slightly pink. Couple 3. Next up Ms. S. She was wearing a mossy green bikini that tied around her neck, the bottom had a small white belt. Sky was blushing, couple 4 Mimi (the oldest) was wearing a white bikini. The top tied around her neck, on the left breast was a navy blue flower, the bottom had the same flower on the same size, and there bows on both sides. I giggled Tommy couldn't stop drooling. Couple 5 Then there was Ash (the youngest) was wearing a regular red bikini with two bows on each side of the bottom piece. You-chan was slightly blushing….WAIT You-chan….muahahahahaha I'm sooooo going to bother him. Couple 6. They were all happy of what I picked. "We wanna see your swimsuit Isabel." ask Niki. All the girls agree but Heather she just nodded slightly. "Ummm…..okay I guess." I went to the dressing room. I was wearing a black bikini that was sort a small but still fit so it was kinda tight around the chest area but didn't bother me. All around the rim of the black bikini was red but a blood red. On the right side of my chest on the upper corner was a small flame The bottom piece had Sexy written on my butt. (it was written flame like) Then knowing I'm a tomboy I has swim trunks that went a little over my knee. They were pitch black too. With flames. I came out. Everyone thought I was cute but wanted to see how I look without the shorts. See I have model legs and since my curves are still you know getting there and not to mention tall I was like a model in progress. I took a deep breath and slip the shorts off. Everyone gasp. All eyes on me. Nat was blushing but tiring to hide it. Since I had a hunch that Nat might be you know My boy from the past I walk over to him. "Hi Nat." I said sweetly. "What do you want little girl?" he ask trying to turn his face from me. "I just wanted to say thank you for you know." I said nervously. "Ummm…..no problem." He turns to face me. He looks down and blushes hard. I smirked. "You look cuter when you blush." I stated. "You don't call men cute."

_Flashback_

"_BBBBBuuuuutttt Nathan you look cuter when you blush!" mini me yelled. "You idiot you don't call men cute." Nathan said. "Humph." I crossed my arms and turn around. I felt him hug my waist. "Belhina I'm sorry. I love you." he said. I sighed loudly. I turn around to face him. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." "Perhaps if I get a kiss I can fully accept your apology." I rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the lips that last for 5 seconds. We both smiled._

_End of Flashback_I was lightly blushing and holding my head. "Are you okay?" Nat asked. I bit my lip. "I just had a very sweet flashback." I whispered. I got up to change. When I got up You-chan was jumping around I quickly froze him. "Calm down." I stated. "Ne- Nee-chan can we have a sleepover?" he ask. I thought. What happens if they take me as there friends and they get hurt. I looked at Nat. He nodded. I sighed. "Fine but first we got shopping to do." He broke into a smile and I unfroze him. He rant o hug and I smile at him sweetly. A sleepover eh? Looks like its gonna be more of a nightmare for me. But then again mom would have been happy for me. We left to go grocery shopping. And thus the sleepover begins to night at my place.


	10. sleepover BORING plus phone call

We bought everything. I bought some clothes for missions and just myself. We went home. They were coming around 8. I set cameras inside and out so I can keep watch if any of those guys who kidnap my mom comes. I bought a new phone. So I had 2. The first phone _he_ always texts or calls from and the second because he can probably see what I'm doing with it. I fixed all my music into my ipod. An program my laptop (with the help of the invention alice) to follow my command and etc. It was 7:50. I decided to take a shower. You-chan was fixing his room. I heard the door knock. I got out the shower and wrap myself in a towel. "You-chan can you get that!" I yelled. "Sorta busy Nee-chan." I sighed. I used my x-ray vision alice that I copy. It was them. As I headed towards my room with my mind I unlocked the door and opened it. "Come in!" I yelled. The last thing they saw was the back of my head and a towel. Safely inside my room. I put on a spaghetti strap back t-shirt and some black short shorts. I put on some black converse and a baseball hat oh I also had black mid thigh socks that had 3 red stripes. I headed towards You-chan room. He wasn't there. _'You-chan' _I called mentally. Hint I gave him a copy of mind reading incase we need to talk mentally, teleportation, and nufflification. _'Yes Nee-chan'_ he replied. _'I'm going out to train. I'll be back around midnight.'_ I heard him sighed loudly. _'Okay just be careful'_ '_Yeah alright. See ya later and don't let anybody into my room or when __**I**__ train __**you**__ I'll give it ten times harder. Do you understand?' "Yes Nee-chan.' 'Love ya.'_ _'Love ya.' _I teleported to Cole. We were training. I really wasn't that bad. I had a sprain wrist and a small cut on my right cheekbone. W mostly ran and train my fighting skills which seem familiar. Oh and did I mention I had a memory flashback. It was mini me fighting younger Cole. I actually kick his ass. So I teleported to my room. I heard laughing and loud talking. I groaned. _'You-chan. I'm back. Can you come back here for a sec?' 'OH ok Nee-chan.'_ "Yo. guys I'll be back." I heard You-chan said. "Ok." they replied. I heard a knock on the door. I use my x-ray vision alice. I open the door. He walked in. I turn on the lights. "Nee-chan!" he yelled. "SHHHHHHH! You idiot. Be quiet." I hissed. "Sorry." he said. "Is everything alright!" I heard someone yell. "We're okay now leave us the hell alone!" I yelled. "Fix." I said holding out my arm. He sighed. So I did sprain my wrist and he gave me stitches on my cheek. "Thanks." "Are you coming out?" "Maybe" I answered. He left. I wet my hair well soaked it actually. I put on a gray tank top that showed and inch of skin and some dark blue basketball shorts. I let my hair hang. I put on some black ankle socks. I headed out my room. I went in the living room. Everyone said hi but me. I went to the book shelve. I was missing one manga. I growled. "Youichi." I whispered. I heard him gulped. "Y-y-yes N-n-nee-chan?" he stuttered. I giggled. I turned around and scanned the room. No one had it. I scan there book bags. I smiled evilly. I teleported it to my hand. I examined it. Yep the missing one. "My missing manga." "Nee-chan he asked so I let him borrowed it." You-chan said. "but these were one of mine You-chan." I said parentally. "Oh. Sorry." I smile goofily. "Its ok." I teleported back to Nat's book bag. I sat on the couch. They kept talking for 2 hours. I got sick of it. "I'm going to the music room." I whispered. (there is a music room and dance studio). "Wait Nee-chan were going to play truth or dare. Plllleeeeaaasssseeeeeeeeeee-gives me puppy dog eyes- Nee-chan." I sighed. I sat down on the couch. It was boring till I heard someone call my name. "Isabel truth or dare?" I turned to face Anna. I sighed. "Truth." I said emotionally maybe it can help me remember something. "When and who was your first kiss?" she ask innocently. I smirked. "I was turning 6 and my boyfriend." I said smiling. They all look shock. "B-b-b-boyfriend?!" they all said in unison. I decided to tell them how I got my first kiss.

_Flashback_

_I was in our tree waiting and waiting. It was 11:55 p.m. I was getting mad. I felt tears in my eyes. "Stop the water works I'm here." I heard a childish boy voice. I saw my boyfriend come up. "Where were you." I said rubbing my eyes. He sat down next to me. "Sooooo……" I said. "Here." he said tossing me a small red velvet box. I looked up at him in confusion. I slowly open it. I gasp at what I saw. "So you like it." he stated. "Nathan this…this…isn't this expensive." I stuttered. Tears rolling down my face. "Whatever." He took the locket and placed it around my neck. "Its big." I said poking it. He sighed. "Its suppose to so when were older you can still wear it." "But how do you know were still going to be together." He said leaning in. I started to lean away. "We are. Nothing can tear us apart Belhina." (Tears started to form in my eyes. I'm telling them at the same time) "Nothing?" I whispered. "Nothing." he muttered. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled. We kept leaning and I'd ended up falling. I grab his arm. We ended up falling to the ground. He was on top of me. I saw him smirk. "Pervert." I muttered. "You took my arm making me fall. Do you even know what pervert means?" he ask. "Do you?" I said. "Of course I'm way smarter then you." "Then what does it mean?" "How bout I show you instead……..when your older I'll show you for know how bout a kiss." he stated. He leaned in and kiss me fully on the lips. I blush like crazy. Then you heard fireworks. "Happy birthday and happy new year…Belhina." he whispered in my ear. That was the best birthday of my life. __End of Flashback_I finish. I wiped my eyes, I notice most of them were quiet. "What…..what happen to you guys?" Nikki asked. I turned to her. "I would tell you but then-" "You have to kill us?" Ms. S said. "No…you'll be in danger." I stated. I felt my phone vibrated. I took it out. "Speak of the devil." I whispered. I went on the balcony. "Yes." I said sweetly. "Nothing nothing at all. So how's the sleepover." he said. "Boring I guess." There was silent. "Where. Is. My. Mother." I demanded. "tsk tsk tsk Isabel. She's fine just a few scratches." he stated sarcastically. "If you do anything to her I swear I will tear you limb from limb , take apart every bone saving your head last so you can watch then I'll feed you to the sharks." I hissed. "So dramatic are we. Have fun at the beach I can't wait to see you in a bikini." He hung up. I rushed inside. I took out my laptop. I searched the beach website. "No, no, no, no, no." I kept saying. "Nee-chan. Who was on the phone?" You-chan ask. I grab his wrist and dragged him to the balcony. I put a sound barrier. "_He_ called. He is going to be at the beach. He said he can't wait to see me in a……in a….bikini." I said. "Shit. That sucks." he said. "We gotta be on guard and he knows bout the sleepover. So we gotta-AHHHHHH." I said grabbing my head. "NEE-CHAN!" he yelled as the barrier broke. "NEE-chan what's wrong?" he said. HE place me on the couch. "My head. You-chan?" I asked. He nodded. "You're an idiot." "WHHHAAATT?" he asked looking confused. I grab my head harder. I pulled out the locket. It was slightly glowing. It burn like a living hell. I closed my eyes and kept shaking my head back and forth. "I'm sorry." I kept saying. "I didn't mean to. I didn't see her." I kept saying. Everything kept flooding back. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I kept on screaming. "What's happening?" Kyo asked. He dragged everyone but Nat 'cause he gave him a death glare and stayed with me. I guess You-chan was explaining what was happening to me. _**Nat's Prov.**_ Gawd I did this to her. I 'cause this. If I……if I didn't yelled at her she would have stayed with me. "Nathan." I heard her whispered. She said my old name. "Nathan." she said more loudly. I walked up to her. She grip my shirt tightly. I smirked. I gather her in my arms. "It hurts." she whispered. She grip it more tightly. Her knuckles going white. Then her breathing slowed. She pass out. I got up but she griped my arm. "Don't….don't leave me." she whispered. I smiled a small smiled and carried her to bed. I laid down next to her. The locket glowed more brightly. It sensed I was here.

_**Isabel Prov. **_

_**Yes I know I was hugging Nat but it felt so right. When I'm with him I feel happy. I barley know him but it feel s like I known him for years. Maybe he's Nathan but the eye color is wrong. To hell with it I'm in pain. I'm going to sleep. Nite nite. See ya tomorrow.**_


End file.
